


Giving My All to You

by LittleTaliMagpie



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sickfic, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: Daisuke somehow fell ill on Valentine's day of all days, which really puts a damper on his whole plan to confess to his best friend.Then Ken shows up at his door.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	Giving My All to You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's Day!
> 
> I was inspired by a piece of gift art drawn by Crane (@korvant on twitter) for Fry, another member of the DaiKen Discord, as part of the DaiKen Valentine's Exchange. See it here!: https://twitter.com/korvant/status/1361085019024949255
> 
> Inspiration and motivation are both at an all-time low rn so I'm taking all the chances I can get to get something written tbh
> 
> I still hate titles lmao
> 
> Enjoy! ☺️

Daisuke flopped back onto his pillow with a groan. He immediately felt his throat tickle again and tried not to scream. 

He’d been preparing for today for at least a week - getting the ingredients, thinking of what he’d say, trying dozens of different flavour combinations to make the perfect chocolates for Ken. Of course he’d get sick on the day itself.

He sighed, staring at the small box on his nightstand. Well, there was always next year. What would he do with them now, though? His family were already sick of it after testing his experiments for him - he was surprised when they’d been eager to help in the beginning. Apparently, they were proud of him for finally getting serious about a girl.

He scoffed. “‘A girl’, right.” As if. 

The doorbell rang. Daisuke frowned; he didn’t remember anyone saying they were expecting visitors or deliveries today. They would’ve stayed home otherwise. The doorbell rang again and Daisuke pushed himself up slowly, ignoring the slight dizziness as he shuffled to get the door. He opened it and froze.

“Ken?”

The boy in question stood in front of him, a soft smile on his face. “Hey,” he said softly, brushing some of his long, dark hair behind his ear. “Hikari- _san_ told me you weren’t feeling well, so I wanted to come and visit. Can I come in?” It took Daisuke a few moments to process the question and he stepped aside to let Ken enter his apartment. Ken frowned down at the empty _genkan_. “Where’s your family?”

Daisuke shrugged. “Out.”

“While you’re sick?”

“I can look after myself.” he replied, shuffling back to his room to grab a blanket. He wasn’t gonna hole up in his room while he had a guest, even if he was feeling unwell. Grabbing the blanket, he turned to leave. A flash of red caught his eye and he paused. ‘ _The chocolates…_ ’ After a moment of hesitation, he picked up the box and hid it under the blanket, moving back out into the living room.

Ken leaned over the kitchen counter. “I hope you don’t mind me using your kitchen for a bit,” he said. “I’m just making us some tea. Have you eaten anything today?”

“Huh? You’re the guest, I should be-”

“Not while you’re ill. So, have you?”

He was using that tone that left no room for arguments and so Daisuke relented. “Not since breakfast.”

“How much did you eat for breakfast?” Kenasked, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform and digging through one of the cupboards.

“Not much, like half a bowl of cereal?” Daisuke replied as he settled himself onto the couch, legs crossed beneath the warm blanket.

Ken tutted softly. “That’s no good. I’m not an amazing cook like you,” - Daisuke felt his face warm up - “but I can at least heat up some soup if you have any. A-ha!” He pulled a couple tins out of the cupboard with a grin. “I’d ask if you’d prefer a flavour but I don’t think you can taste it anyway.”

Daisuke chuckled. “Nah, just something with as few chunks as possible.”

“Hmm, in that case, the chicken soup should do.” He put the other tins away and moved to a different cupboard. “I’ll give you half the tin to start and we’ll see how you manage with that.”

“Sure…” Daisuke murmured, running a finger absently over the golden ribbon on his chocolate box. He might still be able to give them to Ken, though not in the way he’d envisioned - at the entrance to the train station, the streets dark and quiet, a private moment as they said their goodbyes for the day.

“Daisuke?” Ken’s voice drew him out of his reverie and he glanced up. The other boy was holding a tray with a steaming bowl and cup, his brow furrowed and lips turned down slightly. “Are you okay? You zoned out…”

“Sorry, just a little tired.” He laughed, then quickly covered his mouth as he coughed hard. He felt a soft rubbing on his back and, when he was done, Ken wordlessly held out the hot cup of tea. “Thanks.” His voice was rougher, his throat aching and tickling. Being sick sucked.

Ken’s smile was sympathetic. “Eat up, okay? I just need to go to the bathroom.” With that, he stood from his chair and walked away. Daisuke watched him go, sighing wistfully. He turned to the bowl of soup on the table, putting the box of chocolates aside to pull the tray into his lap.

He’d barely started when Ken returned, sweeping across the room to crouch beside him again. Daisuke frowned. “Go and get my desk chair or something, kneeling on the hardwood like that isn’t good for your knees.”

Ken smiled. “Okay.” Once he was settled, they talked about Ken’s day while Daisuke ate. Eventually, they got to Ken receiving chocolates from his classmates. “... I felt bad turning them all down, but I’m just not interested.” he finished with a shrug.

Daisuke swallowed around the lump in his throat. “In them or dating in general?”

Ken tilted his head a little, humming. “In them, I think. I’m not opposed to dating, just none of them really… fit me, I guess? I’m not attracted to them.”

“I see. What kinda person _are_ you attracted to?”

“You’ve never been interested before. Why the sudden questions?” He narrowed his eyes.

Daisuke swallowed, clearing his throat. “Well, why wouldn’t I be curious? You’ve never dated, or even seemed like you wanted to. I want you to be happy so I wanna know if there’s some way I can help with that.”

“What if what makes me happy is not talking about this?”

“Then we’d stop, but you’re the one who brought it up in the first place.”

Ken chuckled. “Fair. There is someone I like, but they don’t attend my school so…” He looked down at his knees, gripping his trousers tightly.

“...Is it one of the Chosen?” Ken stiffened. “The Japanese Chosen? But which one? Hikari- _chan_ ’s not your type, and you’ve barely spoken to the older girls. Then, maybe Miyako?”

“Daisuke…” Ken’s voice was painfully soft. 

Daisuke bit his lip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep.”

Ken sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “... It’s fine. How was the soup?”

Daisuke didn’t point out how obviously he was avoiding the previous topic. “It was good. Thanks.” He grinned.

“No problem. Here, I’ll take this--” He paused, eyes widening. 

Daisuke frowned. “What?” He followed Ken’s gaze and his breath caught. 

The box of chocolates sat on the cushion, ribbon shining innocently in the afternoon sunlight.

“Who’s that for?” Ken asked tightly.

Daisuke gulped, worrying his lip. At this point, he may as well give it to him. So after putting the tray back on the coffee table, he picked up the box and stared down at it for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“You.” he said.

“Eh?”

Daisuke held the box up to Ken, running a hand through his hair and avoiding Ken’s gaze. His face felt hot. Was he sweating? “Here. It’s for you.”

“Me…?” Ken hesitantly took the box. Daisuke’s hand fell back into his lap. The room was quiet - painfully, awkwardly so - but for the sound of the ribbon being undone. Ken gasped. “Wow, these look amazing! Where did you get them?”

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

“I made it.” He couldn’t look at Ken, a quiet panic bubbling in his throat.

“Then… then, these are-”

“ _Honmei_ chocolate.” He heard Ken’s breath hitch. “I’m sorry if that’s weird--”

“No!!!” Daisuke flinched at the shout. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just, how- I mean- what-” Ken huffed. “I, um, thank you. I accept.”

Daisuke’s heart skipped and he whipped around to look at Ken. He was staring down at the chocolates, the ones he’d spent the better part of the last week crafting to perfection, with a shy smile and a light blush. He finally looked up at Daisuke, his gaze fond.

“You were right, you know,” he started. “I do like one of the Japanese Chosen. It's just not one of the _girls_ who I like…”

Daisuke swallowed, smiling. “I guess my family asking me all the time about which girl I was gonna give those to sorta made me think the same way. I shouldn’t’ve assumed.”

Ken shook his head. “It’s not like I made it obvious. In fact, I was trying my best to be as inconspicuous as possible.”

“So, if you’ve accepted my feelings… does that mean we’re dating?”

“I hope so.” The two of them laughed. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Hm, a lil sleepy.” Daisuke yawned. 

“Let’s get you back to bed. Do you want a drink?” Daisuke stretched before standing, swaying suddenly. Ken caught him. “Careful! Come on, off to bed.”

“... Not water.” Daisuke mumbled. Ken guided him over to his bed, pulling the duvet back so Daisuke could sit down. He slumped over with another yawn.

“How about orange juice?”

“That's fine. Are you gonna try your chocolate?”

“Later, when I get home. I’ll let you know how much I like them tomorrow.” His tone was light, teasing.

Daisuke smiled. “Mkay. See you tomorrow?” His head was fuzzy, like it was full of cotton.

“See you then.” Ken’s voice was soft. He felt a hand in his hair. “Good night, Daisuke.”

“Night.” Daisuke drifted off soon afterwards.

\----------------

He woke slowly, comfortably warm for the first time in a couple of days. He rolled over and checked his alarm clock - it was six thirty in the morning. Way too early to be awake in his eyes. Sadly, he was too awake now to go back to sleep, so he got up anyway. It was a Saturday, so only a half day at school. He glanced at his bedside table and paused.

An almost empty glass of orange juice sat beside his clock where his chocolates had been. He didn’t remember waking up to drink anything but there was no way he would’ve gone to bed with an almost empty glass. And where had the chocolates gone?

The memories of yesterday quickly returned and he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. He’d confessed to Ken, and Ken had not only accepted his feelings but also returned them! As he quickly showered, Daisuke wondered if Ken had enjoyed his chocolates.

A glance at his phone as he left the apartment showed that he had, the messages from his boyfriend(!!!) much more emphatic than usual. That made walking through the cold darkness of early morning much more tolerable.


End file.
